Can you be any more awkward?
by LoveXbitesXsoXdoXI
Summary: Matt makes a bet with Tracy and the younger Hardy is the target. But Tracy has a plan of her own.


" Yo a thousand ways to die is on Jeff!" Matt Hardy called to his little brother as he quickly snached up the t.v remote and switched it on. This was how a regular saturday afternoon went in the Hardy house hold. Jeff soon appeared and joined his brother on the couch. About half way through the episode Jeffs best friend Tracy came down from her room and joined the two. She sat down right next to Jeff and just stared at him. Jeff could feel her eyes on him but he refused to look at her. Finally after 5 minutes of her intense stare her gave up and turned his head to look at her.

" What did I do now?" He asked her as he leaned forward with his hands clasped together between his legs. She brought her legs up on the couch behind her and leaned her side on the back of the couch.

" Well for one you left the toilet seat up...again. And I couldn't help but notice this disgusting yellow stain that looks like dried up pee. So I was curious, do you like, intentionally aim for the toilet seat while you go to the washroom?" She asked him with a blank expression. Jeff looked somewhat taken aback.

" Well...no. Sometimes it just gets out of control you know. Like one minute I could be aiming for the toilet bowl but the next thing you know it's just having a frenzy and peeing all over everything like the wall, the floor, the toilet seat, hell even the ceiling. Once I swear I got it in my eye." Jeff said and Tracy tried hard to hide her smile. She loved his southern accent.

" Well what about the white stains on your sheets? I saw those too while I was doing laundry." She asked him and Jeff was feeling really uncomfortable.

" Well those were from...well...I can't really recall..." Jeff said in a jumble of words. Tracy put one of her hands over his.

" That's alright Jeff I already know what that's from because a week ago I went to go into your room and talk to you and you were just going crazy on yourself. It's like it stole your wallet and your girlfriend and you were just beating the holy hell out of it!" Tracy said with exasperation and Jeff looked absolutely mortified.

" Did you really see that?" Jeff asked in a quavering voice and Tracy just nodded her head.

" Plus I found a lot of dirty magazines under your bed when I was cleaing out your room. And by dirty I don't mean the naked pictures in them." She said with a disapproving head nod.

" Alright can we just stop talking about this!" Jeff said as he stood up." I really don't want my older brother to know what I do and I certainly didn't want you to know." He said and Tracy looked up at him with a submissive look.

" Alright, fine. We can get off this topic and go back to watching whatever it was that you were watching." Tracy said and Jeff sat back down, a little more tense than usual. After about 10 minutes Tracy began to stare intently at Jeff again.

" What do you want now?" He asked in annoyance.

" Well I just noticed that we both have hazel eyes and if we were to have a baby together it too would have hazel eyes." Tracy said and Jeff stared at her.

" Hold up, what is this about us having a baby? Trace are you feeling alright?" He asked her and placed his hand on her forhead. She pushed it away after a few seconds.

" Of course I'm okay, that was just leading up to what I have to say next. Jeff I want your babies." She stated bluntly and with a straight face. Jeff looked at her slight confusion.

" Are you being, like, serious about this?" He asked her and he seemed to actually be interested.

" Once again that was leading up to what I have to say next." She said and couldn't help but smile at the thought of what she was about to say." I could just go to your room and scrape some sperm off your magazines thats how thinck it's layered on. Instead of saying it's your room we should just call it the Jeff Hardy sperm bank." She said and Jeff stood up again.

" I have no idea what has gotten into you today but can you be more awkward?" He asked her before leaving the room. Tracy turned to look at Matt.

" You, my good friend, owe me 20 dollars." She said with a smile. With a scowl Matt lifted himself up and pulled out his wallet. He handed Tracy the 20 dollars owed to her before standing up aswell.

" I didn't think he would cave that easy. Your good," He said to her." Your too good in fact, because quite frankly, I'm weirded out here too." Matt said before following his brother from the room. Tracy smiled to herself as she grabbed the remote.

" Just in time too, As the world turns is on." She said and changed the chanel to her favorite Soap opera. She accomplished her goal for the day by weirding out both the Hardy's at one time.


End file.
